


Cheated

by Itsjustmealoser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustmealoser/pseuds/Itsjustmealoser
Summary: Kageyama cheats on Hinata (or does he?) and Suga and Daichi try to run damage control.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Cheated

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place over like a week  
> I wrote it a while ago so I’m not really sure, though  
> Sorry about the random POV changes

“Hinata, what happened?” Suga tries to console the crying boy.  
“Kageyama . . . Kageyama cheated on me.” Hinata scrubs at the tears running down his face.  
“Hina-.” Kageyama tries to reach out for the orange haired boy.  
“Cheated?” Noya looks murderous.  
“Guys.” Tanaka warns, already grabbing for Kenma’s arm.  
“You bastard!” Tsukki grabs Noya’s other arm and Tadashi pushes on Noya’s shoulders to hold him back.  
Asahi wraps an arm around Noya’s waist.  
“No! That’s not what happened!” Kageyama tries to protest. “Hina!”  
“Loving you was a losing game.” Hinata says waveringly to Kageyama before he runs.  
“Hinata!” Suga starts immediately after him.  
Noya stops trying to attack and the others let him go.  
“I’ll kill you, Kageyama.” He threatens.  
“Don’t let anything start.” Daichi warns before taking off after Suga and Hinata.  
“Hey, king.” Tsukki glares. “You just lost the only thing you ever had.”  
Kageyama glowers at the rest of the team before turning and matching out of the gym. The others don’t see it, but Kageyama is breaking inside. His heart falling into pieces.  
He leaves the gym, the school, the team, and his heart behind as he walks. No destination in mind, just walking. 

“Where did he go?” Daichi asks the team when he returns.  
“Don’t know, he just left.” Noya snorts. “Best for all of us if you ask me.”  
“Find him, we need to talk.” Daichi sends the team to search all of the school grounds for Kageyama.  
“No sign of him, boss,” Tanaka reports back last.  
“Shit. Where did he go?” Daichi asks, rubbing the back of his head.  
“Does it really matter?!” Noya scoffs.  
“Yes, it does.” Daichi snaps. “Because Kageyama had another side of the story. And if we lose one of those two, our attacks are going to suffer. Our team is going to suffer.”  
No one says anything for a long moment.  
“If you see him anywhere let me know. If you can, send him to me.” Daichi orders. “Go home. It’s no use trying to continue practicing now. Come back tomorrow with a clear head and your mind on the game.” 

“No sign of him?” Daichi asks Suga.  
“No ones seen since last week. Not in class, not before or after school. He’s just gone.” Suga tells him. “Would he really just disappear like this if he did cheat on Hinata?”  
“I’m not sure. Doesn’t seem like Kageyama.” Daichi says. “Perhaps there was more than what meets the eye.” 

“Hey, kid. Need a place to sit for a while?” Someone asks.  
I’ve been walking for quite a while, I might as well.  
“Thank you.” I bow to the man before sitting across from him.  
“Where are you going?” He asks me.  
“Nowhere in particular.” I answer. “Just away from where I was.”  
“That sounds an awful lot like a broken heart to me.” He says wisely.  
“Yes, and there’s no healing it.” I sigh in exhaustion, I’ve gotten maybe six hours of sleep in the past week. “No rest for the wicked.”  
“You do not seem a wicked boy.” The man tells me.  
“That’s not what they think. The people I left behind.” I think of the team. “They think it is best that I have gone.”  
“How do you know this for certain?”  
“They care more for Hinata than they ever have for me.”  
“It sounds like you also care for Hinata than you do for yourself.”  
“Hinata . . . Hinata is worth caring about.”  
“As are you, my boy. Everyone is worth caring about, no matter what their past.”  
“Not I. I hurt Hinata. I let him be hurt.”  
“How did this happen?”  
“A girl. She would not leave me be. She kissed me and Hinata saw. I did not push her away immediately. I did not reject her fast enough.”  
“That was not your fault, young boy. An unwanted kiss and surprise-numbed limbs do not make you evil.”  
“They wouldn’t let me explain. I couldn’t tell them the truth.” 

“Good evening, ma’am.” Daichi and Suga bow to Kageyama’s mother.  
“Good evening.” She says cautiously.  
“I am Daichi and this is Suga. We play volleyball with Tobio.” Daichi tells her.  
“Have you seen him?!” She asks frantically. “Have you seen my boy?!”  
“We were looking for him as well.” Suga says. “He hasn’t been at school.”  
“We haven’t seen him home since Monday and I’m so worried.” She looks teary. “Please, if you see him, tell him to come home. We need him to come home.”  
“We will ma’am. Sorry to bother you.” Suga tells her as they bow again.  
“It is no bother to know his friends are worried.” She smiles sadly. “Send him home to us if you find him. Good night.”  
“Good night, ma’am.” Daichi and Suga start away from the home.  
“I don’t think he did cheat.” Daichi says. “If he’s just left, completely disappeared without even his parents knowing, he was really upset.”  
“Unless he ran off with the girl.” Suga disputes.  
“Hinata has seen her at school.” Daichi shoots down the argument.  
“So Kageyama didn’t cheat, got upset when we didn’t let him explain, and just left.” Suga summarizes. “Why wouldn’t he stick around and try to explain later?”  
“It’s Kageyama, Suga. He doesn’t think things through all the time.” Daichi says. “Hinata meant a lot to him, if he thought he’d never get to explain and Hinata wouldn’t talk to him, he didn’t really have anything to stay for. Especially because the entire team sided with Hinata.”  
“Where would he go?” Suga asks.  
“He would just go. No particular destination in mind.” Daichi looks at his closest friend. “They said he just walked out of the gym, right? What if he just didn’t stop? What if he just kept walking?”  
“I knew Kageyama doesn’t think some actions though, but would he be that stupid?”  
“The better question is, was he that heartbroken?”  
“How are we going to find him?”  
“We won’t. Unless he comes back by himself we may never see him again.” 

“Rest a while.” The man tells Kageyama. “Then, if I can convince you, I will take you to your home.”  
“Thank you, but I am not sure they will want me back.” Kageyama lays his head down on the table.  
“Of course they will want you back. You are an honorable young man.” The man says. “Rather than stay and risk hurting the one you love with your presence, you walked many miles away.”  
“I fled, you mean, like a coward.” Kageyama frowns, voice hard.  
“No, my boy. Heartbreak is not cowardly. It is the bravest thing a person can face. The bravery it takes to love is unlike any other.” The man tells him. “I wish I had the bravery to love when I was young, like you. Now I am sad and alone with no grandchildren to play with and enjoy and no wife to spend the rest of my days with.”  
Kageyama thinks about these words, about how this man has so many regrets.  
“Will you take me now?” He looks up at the man.  
“You need rest, son.” The man tells Kageyama.  
“I can rest when I’ve told them everything.” The boy stands. “Please, sir. I want to fix what I’ve broken. I want to speak with Hinata and tell him how it happened.”  
“Good. I will take you now.” The man tells Kageyama. 

“Hinata, we haven’t seen him in days, I don’t think he’s going to just show up.” Asahi tells the orange haired boy.  
“What do you mean?” Hinata asks.  
“No one’s seen him since he left the gym on Monday.” Asahi answers.  
“Since Monday?” Noya butts in.  
“Yeah, I think Suga and Daichi went to go ask his parents where he’s been last night.” Asahi says.  
“Did they find out?” Hinata wonders.  
“I don’t know.” Asahi replies. “Why don’t you ask them?”  
“No, I’m not sure if I want to know.” Hinata frowns.  
“That’s understandable.” Noya looks over at Tadashi and Tsukki. “Look, a staring contest.” 

“Sorry, son. This is as far as I can get you.” The man tells Kageyama.  
“Thank you for bringing me this far.” Kageyama bows. “I will make it the rest of the way on my own.”  
“Here.” The mans hands Kageyama a small handful of money. There is a bus station a few miles up the road. Perhaps this can get you a little closer.”  
“Thank you, sir.” Kageyama bows again.  
Then he turns and starts running towards the bus station. He goes without pause until he makes it to the stop.  
“How far will this get me?” He sets the money down on the ticket counter.  
“Four stops.” The woman selling tickets answers.  
“Than that’s how far I’ll go.” Kageyama tells her.  
“The bus doesn’t come for four more hours.” She tells him.  
“I can wait.” He takes his ticket and sits down to wait.  
Four hours later a bus come rumbling up the road. Kageyama boards with his ticket and once he sits down, falls asleep.  
Six hours later he’s woken up by the bus driver at his stop. He gets off and starts walking. Through the rest of the night into the morning and all through the day, he walks. As the sun sets, Kageyama sits beneath a tree and allows the crickets to sing him to sleep.  
He wakes with the sun and starts walking again. As the sun begins it’s downwards arc Kageyama finally makes it to Karasuno.  
He runs straight to the gym.  
When he opens the door everyone looks over and Noya gets hit in the face with the ball.  
“K-Kageyama?” Hinata stutters.  
“Hina.” Kageyama steps slowly towards the orange haired boy. “Please. Let me tell you what happened. I promise it is the truth and if you don’t believe me I will leave you alone. Forever.  
“The girl, she was new. Just transferred. She wouldn’t stop flirting with me. I told her several times I wasn’t interested. Still, she persisted. After class, I was waiting for you. She kissed me and then you were there and I couldn’t move. Forgive me, Hinata. Please, forgive me.”  
Kageyama kneels and then presses his forehead to the floor in front of Hinata.  
“K-Kageyama.” Hinata breathes. “You didn’t-?”  
“Never, Hina. I would never hurt you like that.” He looks up. “I love you.”  
Hinata pulls Kageyama to his feet and locks his arms around the setter. The taller boy leans over and tucks his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.  
“I love you too, Kageyama.” Hinata whispers.  
With Hinata’s arms wrapped powerfully about him, Kageyama shudders with relief.  
“Do you forgive me?” He asks.  
“There is nothing I need to forgive.” Hinata tells him.  
“I didn’t stop her. I didn’t push her away.”  
“You didn’t want it.”  
Hinata pulls away and stands next to Kageyama facing the rest of the team. They stare in silence at Kageyama.  
“Hinata, are you sure you believe him?” Tanaka asks. “I mean couldn’t he be lying?”  
Kageyama lowers his head, knowing this was to be expected.  
“I trust Kageyama.” Hinata says stubbornly.  
“That’s good enough for me.” Tanaka decides.  
“Everyone back to practice.” Daichi orders. “You too Hinata.”  
The small orange haired boy obeys and Daichi beckons Suga over to Kageyama.  
“Come on.” Daichi leads them out of the gym. “Kageyama, you still have your spot on the team. That will not be influenced by recent events. For now, go home and get some rest. Come in tomorrow for practice and don’t be late. “  
“Yes sir.” Kageyama bows.  
Daichi returns to the practice.  
“He wanted you here.” Suga tells the other setter. “He wanted your side of the story. When you disappeared we figured you just went home. Then, when we didn’t see you all week he got really worried. We went to see your parents. They were out of their minds with worry. Kageyama, think things through next time. Don’t just disappear off the face of the Earth.”  
“There will never be a next time.” Kageyama says.  
“Good.” Suga claps his shoulder. “Go home. Get some rest and clean up. See you tomorrow.”  
“See you tomorrow.”


End file.
